


Marking

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Play, Bloody Kisses, Claiming, Forced Orgasm, Guro?, Knife Play, M/M, Ownership, Possession, Prostate Milking, Wound Play, ingestion of blood, marks of ownership, multiple male orgasms, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Gavin belongs to Nines, an arrangement both enjoy greatly.Part of his continuing bid to prove his claim, Nines is gradually replacing every scar on Gavin's body with a mark of his own making.  This is one of those marks.==HEED THE TAGS==





	Marking

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thank yous to my darling beta!! (Always thank your betas, kids, they make your fics better!!)

 

"What's this from?" Nines drew a cool finger down Gavin's freshly shaven right calf, tracing a faint scar.

"Fell out of a tree, when I was ten." Gavin licked his lips, already a bit breathy, though they'd barely begun.

Nines circled his pet, tied face down to a specially built rig.  He was spread eagled, tipped so his head was lower than the rest of his body and his calf - the point of today's exercise - was higher.  And of course the rig left his ass accessible to Nines - which it always should be.

Nines drew his finger over the mark again, turning so his nail dragged sharply across the pale mark.  "What is this from?" he asked again, enjoying the way Gavin's breath shuddered.

"Feel out of a tree when I was ten," Gavin gasped out.  Nines could see his toes curl just slightly. 

They'd played this game before, and Nines particularly enjoyed drawing it out.  His nail continued to dig into Gavin's skin while trailing away from the mark, down his calf and to his thigh, pressing and twisting when he got to his plump ass.  Then he smacked him hard and watched his tightly bound body tremble. 

Nines pushed two fingers roughly into Gavin's slick asshole, readied before Gavin was bound.  "And who does this belong to, Gavin?" he asked, thrusting his fingers in deep.

Normally, that would result in thrashing, swearing, denial, but this wasn't about Gavin's anger, it was about Nines' ownership, and the rules today were different.  "You. Belongs to you," he gasped quickly when he tried to clench.

"Good boy." Nines pushed his fingers deeper, finding and tapping Gavin's prostate.  His cock was already leaking onto the floor, threaded as it was through a hole in the rig.  "You're all mine, aren't you, Gavin?"

"Y-yes, all yours, Nines, all yours." Already he was breaking the rules, but that was to be expected.  Even during sweeter scenes like this, Gavin was always going to be a little shit.

Nines withdrew his hand and slapped Gavin's ass hard, a blow to punish rather than entice.  "Not all of you, Gavin. Not yet."

His other hand pressed hard against the scar he'd toyed with earlier.  "This isn't mine yet, is it? This belongs to a little brat who doesn't know how to climb trees." He dug his sharp thumbnail into the widest part of the scar, not drawing blood but unerringly stimulating the only part that still occasionally hurt if it was strained the wrong way, which was exactly what Nines was doing.

Gavin let out a shuddering gasp.  "N-no, no it's not yours. It will be, though.  Please, I want it to be yours, too, like everything else."

For all he liked Gavin's anger, Nines loved his sweetly submissive side, too.  It was far more intimate. His anger was bright, flashy, public. Everyone knew Gavin had anger issues, even after Nines had taken him in hand.

But this -- when the human was soft and breathy and pleading -- this was for Nines and Nines alone.  Not even like minded people at the clubs they frequented got to see this side of him.

"I'll make it mine, don't worry," Nines promised.  "First," His fingers gave a sharp twist inside Gavin's body "I need to empty you out."

Gavin sobbed a drawn out sound of denial as Nines' fingers moved aggressively against his prostate, milking him deliberately. 

As he stimulated Gavin's prostate, Nines listened to him sob, since he was pushing far too aggressively for it to be really pleasurable.  This wasn't about Gavin's pleasure after all, it was about Nine's ownership of him. His free hand found a small scar on Gavin's back, just to the left of his right dimple and pushed against the month-old skin.

Gavin howled when the not-entirely-healed mark was stimulated along with his prostate, and Nines drank in the sound.  The mark he pushed used to be from when Gavin was learning to ride his bike. He'd fallen, landing on a broken bottle that left a small crescent mark on his back.

Now it was from Nines carving into him, removing the old mark and making his own.

Nines curled his fingers just so, and Gavin's keening turned sharp and loud as he was forced to come, his body trying to shake, but too tightly bound to do more than quiver.  "Good boy," Nines purred, easing his attention off of Gavin's prostate and sliding his fingers out.

He stood back a moment, watching Gavin's body settle.  "You're being very good," he promised, making sure his pet stayed with him.  He could push him under, make him go into subspace and stay still, but he wanted Gavin here and utterly aware of everything going on while he re-claimed him.

When Gavin stopped shaking and only his ragged breaths filled the air, Nines ran his hand lightly over Gavin's calf.

The strong muscle twitched slightly at first contact and Nines made a displeased tch sound.  "Not enough, Gavin. I need to make you come again."

He was gentler this time.  One hand kneading Gavin's ass while two fingers milked him, stroking lightly and teasing him, listening to Gavin gasp and moan.  They were both quieter than usual -- Nines wasn't trying to break down his lover -- didn't need to degrade him until he shattered into a submissive little thing.

And Gavin didn't need to rail against Nines and argue and deny.  He just had to be still. That was the point of this little exercise, to exhaust Gavin's body to the point he couldn't even twitch.

Nines was designed for extreme precision, but for what he planned, he needed his canvas to be still as possible.  Short of drugging him, forcing orgasms out of him was the best way to tire the human out.

Reaching around under the rig, Nines drew a firm hand down Gavin's swollen length and that set Gavin into another whimpering oragsm.  "Good boy," Nines purred, withdrawing his fingers. "Do you think you're ready now?"

"H-hope so," Gavin breathed out once he stopped shaking.

Nines dragged his thumbnail along the scar and nodded with satisfaction when Gavin's muscles stayed still.  "Excellent," he purred.

The knife Nines drew was completely sterile. He could use a scalpel, which would be sharper and ensure less pain.  But pain was vital to the process. Gavin was to become his, his creation, and pain was a necessary part of it for both of them.

He carefully drew the tip of the knife over the scar.  "And what is this mark, Gavin?"

"Tree," he gasped out desperately.  "When I was ten."

Nines pressed harder, turning so he was dragging the blunt side of the knife tip down the mark, but not yet breaking the skin.  Familiar as he was with Gavin's body, tracing each scar multiple times was a way to calibrate his systems to ensure the most accurate cut.

"F-fell out of a t-tree, when I was ten."

This time, Nines held the skin steady, licking his own lips in excitement.  He turned the knife, pushing the sharp blade into Gavin's skin, watching that first slight well of blood.  The skin barely parted under the slow moving blade, making a long, shallow cut over the scar, enough to draw blood but little else.

"What's this from, Gavin?" Nines asked, watching the crimson gather at the lowest part of the scar and well, trailing down Gavin's skin. 

"T-tree," Gavin breathed out, obeying the rules of this game by now.

Nines crouched, his tongue catching the trail, gathering up the blood.  Since contamination either way wasn't an issue, he gathered the blood from Gavin's skin, then licked his way up the shallow cut.  If he wanted to, he could analyze it and learn what Gavin had been injesting lately. But he already knew that -- his pet only ate or drank what he allowed.

By the time he was done cleaning it, the wound had already stopped bleeding, leaving a shallow red line on top of the old scar.  

Nines circled his pet, crouching once more.  A hand in Gavin's hair pulled his head up. Nines kissed him hard, swallowing his moan, and the shuddery realization he was tasting his own coppery blood in Nines' mouth.  "Now it's time to make you mine, Gavin," he whispered. He pressed a kiss to Gavin's forehead. It was invisible, but when he scanned his skin for fluid traces, he could see his lips outlined in blood on Gavin's skin.  The image pleased him and he saved it for later.

Standing, he moved back behind him.

Once again holding Gavin's skin steady, Nines pushed the knife in, cutting deeper than before.  Slowly, he carved away the old mark. He could see through the blood, not needing to wipe it away.  Gavin screamed but didn't move. Nines had reclaimed enough of his scars so far that he didn't even tense the rest of his body, trusting Nines to give him exactly what he could handle.  Now was not the time to push his limits.

Finally, Nines finished and set the knife aside.  He drew his thumb over the fresh mark, listening to Gavin sob as he did.  "What's this from?" he repeated the question he'd been asking all night.

"You.  It's from you."  Gavin cried, and Nines could hear the relief in his voice.  Another part of him, another mark on Gavin's body from before was now a part of Nines ownership.

Nines dragged two fingers over the wound, coating them with blood before he stepped around to dropping down so his head was level with Gavin's.  "Do you want to taste the proof of my ownership, Gavin?" Every part of this was a part of Nines claim, the blood included.

Gavin's face was streaked with tears, his eyes puffy and red and his breaths were ragged from screaming.  He nodded, opening his already slack mouth. Nines first rubbed some blood onto his lip before giving him two blood sticky fingers to clean.

Gavin's eyes half closed at the taste of his blood, taking whatever Nines gave him.  Most of the pain of the night was over. "You were wonderful, Gavin," Nines purred, his unbloodied hand stroking Gavin's sweaty hair.  "Time to patch you up."

Withdrawing his fingers, Nines tipped Gavin's his head up, kissing him once more before he moved back to the wound.  It was still bleeding, but not copiously. Nines knew just how deep to cut to remove the old wound, but not too deep as to endanger his lover.

Lowering himself to better reach the wound, Nines began to lap at the blood still seeping from the wound.  It was enough to make a human ill, but he wasn't human, and he had no germs of his own to contaminate the wound.  

He liked the taste of Gavin's skin.  Liked the feel of that wound opening for him, just slightly when he licked at it.  Gavin's pained gasps were mixed with a strange note of pleasure.

Nines enjoyed this part immensely.  Cleaning the very wounds he'd made, his tongue licking up blood and pushing into the wound itself to remove any foreign contaminant.  The skin inside the wound tasted of blood, the skin outside tasted of sweat and he revelled in that difference. 

To better ease the path of his ownership over Gavin, he'd had himself modified, allowing him to add special properties to his saliva that would keep the wound sterile and help seal it shut.  The fact that it was usually part of a nanny package, and generally referred to as kiss-the-boo-boo modifications didn't bother him in the least.

He specifically did not add anti-scarring chemicals.  The whole point was to reclaim the scars for himself, not to eliminate them.  He had no interest in a smooth skinned little nothing.

It was one thing he and Connor had in common when it came to their humans.  It was their very human-ness, thier flaws and their changing bodies that made them appealing.  Their kind didn't scar or even bruise, they didn't blemish or wrinkle.

Once he was finished claiming his lover's blood and thoroughly reminding him who the wound belonged to, Nines began to clean it properly.  Stronger antiseptic, though no topical anesthetics, because he did still love to hear Gavin in pain. Finally the wound was bandaged, his freshly shaved skin allowing a water tight seal so Gavin could still wash with the bandage.

"TIme for a bath, Gavin," Nines purred while Gavin was unbound.  After two orgasms and a bloody wound, Gavin could do little more than moan when he was scooped up.

The bath had been largely prepared before they started, and Nines had triggered the tub when  he began cleaning Gavin's wound.

Before they got into the mostly full tub, however, he propped Gavin up in the shower and began to wash the sweat off him "You were wonderful, Gavin," He purred.  He hadn't degraded him like usual but he still wanted Gavin to be certain of his pleasure. "You gave me what we both needed, and now another part of you is mine, as it should be."

"As it should be," Gavin returned, voice a bit slurred but tipping his face up, Nines could see his eyes were mostly clear.  And Gavin found the strength to wind an arm around Nines and pull him close. They both still had faintly coppery tasting mouths and Nines held them both under the spray until that faded and they were left only with each other.

Careful not to deactivate the bandage, he washed the sweat off their bodies, then carried Gavin to the tub.  

He lifted the human over the side of the tub, then stepped in before they both sat and he drew Gavin against his chest.

"That's the last of the childhood accidents," Gavin said quietly, his head heavy on Nines' shoulder.  "Right?"

"It's your body,  you should know." Nines pushed a straw to Gavin's lips, not letting go until he'd swallowed a few gulps of orange juice.

"Fug-you," Gavin murmured, shifting a little so he could nuzzle Nines' chest.  "Blood loss make human dizzy an' dumb."

Nines chuckled softly.  "Two more," he informed him.  "Your shoulder, from a car crash when you were thirteen," he drew a damp finger over the wide but shallow area that was more an alteration of texture than a visible mark.

"Still think you're making that one up," Gavin teased.  An opened mouth signaled thirst and Nines gave him another few swallows of orange juice.  He hadn't really lost that much blood, but it was part of their aftercare for this particular sort of thing.

"Maybe I am," he agreed, nuzzling Gavin's hair.  "Last one we both know I'm not," he lifted Gavin's hand and turned his wrist to the side, kissing a small but ugly scar, where a knife skittered over his wrist bone that was just hidden by his shirts.  "Your first bar fight."

"Technically wasn't in a bar," he pointed out.  "Was only seventeen."

"You were trying to sneak in when a fight broke out in the line.   Your age is the only reason it falls under childhood accidents."

They both pointedly ignored another set of scars on Gavin's wrist, faint and vaguely parallel.  They would be the last ones he reclaimed, the most intimate and most important ones.

They sat quietly in the tub for a little while, Gavin obediently finishing the small bottle of orange juice, a few swallows at a time.  "Nines?" he said once he'd sucked up the last of it.

"Yes, Gavin?"

"I probably won't come, but will you fuck me before we go to sleep?"

"I can make sure you come." Nines did like making Gavin come even when he begged not to, but nights like this weren't about his obedience, they were about his possession, which was another thing entirely.

"You could, but don't.  Me coming isn't what I care about.  Being owned is what I care about right now.  Nothing makes me feel more owned than when you fuck me, come inside me, and I don't even come.  Like  _ my _ pleasure doesn't even matter, because I'm just there for  _ your  _ pleasure." Gavin was nuzzling Nines' chest as he spoke, having wiggled around so they were chest to chest.

"I can't say no to you, Gavin." Nines tipped Gavin's head up and kissed him softly.

"Fuck you," he said with a faint smile.  "You say no to me all the fucking time and I love it." He pushed up for a fuller, deeper kiss.

He was swearing, so he must be feeling better.  That made Nines a lot more comfortable about the idea of fucking his pet into the mattress before they slept.

After they got out of the tub, Nines checked Gavin's bandage, then made him take two tylenol, with two more and a glass of water on the bedside table.

While Nines tidied up, Gavin slid into bed, face down, hissing a little at his soft, overstimulated cock rubbed against the pillow under his hips.  He'd been stretched and slicked with long lasting lube earlier and while he probably could stand a little more of both, he liked the burn sometimes.  And since it was his responsibility to keep himself ready, Nines would accept whatever level of readiness he was offered. 

Nines watched him squirm as he let the moments stretch out.  Part of him felt Gavin looked entirely too pale. His ass needed to be redder.  He needed more welts and bruises on his back and shoulders. His glistening little hole wasn't nearly fucked enough.  But he'd fix that. Over the next few days he'd mark his pet thoroughly to make up having to go without. 

He crawled onto the bed, knees forcing Gavin's thighs further apart.  Gavin was already reaching back, hands holding his cheeks apart. Nines accepted the invitation, smiling to himself at Gavin's slightly pained moan while he took what was his.  He braced himself on the bed and began to thrust in hard, giving his human little time to adjust. 

After several minutes, be lowered himself, his body pressing against Gavin as he pressed kisses to his neck.  "If I hadn't bled you well earlier, I would have beaten you silly before fucking you," He whispered and Gavin groaned softly.

"You don't  _ have  _ to make me heal up all the way." Gavin's words came in between gasps and groans as Nines occasionally hit his prostate.

"I cherish what's mine, and that means not actually putting you in danger, Gavin.  I prefer you healthy enough to enjoy my mistreatment of you." Nines punctuated his comment with a hard thrust in deep and held still, making sure he was butted up against Gavin's prostate.

Gavin let out a strangled moan while his back arched.  "S-stop, Nines, stop," he gasped after a moment.

It wasn't their safeword, but they weren't playing, so Nines stopped, easing away from Gavin's prostate and starting to withdraw.  Once there was enough room, Gavin wiggled around, still inside the cage of Nines arms. He leaned up, a hand in Nines hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

When Nines realized this was merely a request to rearrange positions, he reached for Gavin's leg, drawing the wounded limb up around his waist before he sank back into his human.

They didn't often engage in missionary intercourse, but right now it seemed appropriate.  He liked Gavin's arms around him like they were, his legs too. He liked swallowing his moans, or feeling them against his throat as he sucked on his neck.

With Gavin's cock rubbing between them, there was very little doubt his pet would get off no matter what Nines did.  So he decided Gavin *would* be coming one more time, regardless of what he'd asked earlier. 

Nines owned him, after all, and that meant Gavin came at Nines whim, not his own.   He kept thrusting, his force rising and he was finally slamming into Gavin, avoiding his prostate.

Fingers dug into his shoulders and his back while Gavin clawed at him, too overwhelmed by sensations to speak, just how Nines liked him.

Once he was ready to come, Nines shifted his hips and began battering Gavin's prostate, forcing his pleasure higher and higher.  He knew just how to overwhelm him, and did so, feeling Gavin spill himself between them, his body shaking almost violently once Nines let go.  He flooded into Gavin's still clenching body as Gavin struggled to catch his breath under the overwhelming sensations.

Finally Gavin's pleasure finished peaking and began to ebb, leaving him boneless and panting under Nines.  Shifting his hips, Nines pressed little kisses to Gavin's face, easing back the stimulation until the human was asleep.

Nines carefully eased himself free, keeping an eye on Gavin's vitals, making sure he was still asleep.  He eased him onto his side, nudging a pillow between his legs to keep his wound elevated.

Drawing the covers up, Nines slid back into bed and eased his still erect cock back into Gavin's well used hole, strong arms wrapping around his waist and holding him steady and close. Gavin would wake just like this, filled and owned by Nines, just how he liked it.

"I love you, Gavin," he whispered, and he liked to think the soft noise the human made in his sleep was a return of the sentiment.

  
  
  



End file.
